Serenata para Sirenas
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: (A/U) Gray es un estudiante de intercambio que se enamora de una chica en una borrachera, ella desaparece sin dejar rastro pero sus sentimientos lo harán buscar a la chica hasta los confines de la tierra o ¿El Mar? Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participa en el evento: "elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.


**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, bien como se abran dado cuenta pues este one shot participa en un evento del 14 de febrero lo cual significa que lo estoy subiendo con 12 días de retraso jejejeje (*se cubre de los tomatazos) xc**

 **Bien pues verán el tema que me tocó (mas bien que escogí LOL) Fue SERENATA pero yo y mi simple y mundana imaginación no querían hacer algo común y termine escribiendo un fic de 5 capítulos y luego o MALDITA SEA que era un one shot pues ya saben paso eso y luego la escuela y puff,termine cortando tres capítulos, lo importante es que lo subí antes de que pasara un año yupi jejeje.**

 **Bien no me queda mas que decir DISFRÚTENLO.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participa en el evento: "elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**

(Nota final: la canción de la serenata se llama Caraluna de Bacilos)

* * *

 _ **SERENATA PARA SIRENAS**_

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos y este cuarto cada vez me gustaba más. El mar asomándose en la ventana, el piso de madera rústica, el olor del mar, el color crema de las paredes, la brisa de mar alcanzado mi cara. Y si el mar de nuevo, La vista es lo más sorprendente de este lugar.

-Parece que le gusta la vista joven- dice la anciana dueña de los condominios cuando me quedé viendo a la ventana en vez de seguirla a la cocina.

-¿Se nota mucho? - digo algo avergonzado. Debe ser común para alguien como ella ver estudiantes de intercambio tan sorprendidos como yo de poder vivir aunque sea poco tiempo en un lugar así.

-Mucho...- contesta con una sonrisa -y me alegra que te guste eso quiere decir que lo tomas-

-Pero por supuesto que Si, Este lugar parece encantado-

-En eso tienes razón jovencito, Este lugar está encantado- baja la mirada y me acerco con curiosidad seguramente me vendrá con alguna leyenda local. A cada lugar al que voy con mis padres de vacaciones nos cuentan una, y la verdad soy fanático de estas historias es lo mejor de viajar. -Pero recuerde que no todo lo encantado es bueno-

-¿Porque? ¿Hay algo malo?- pregunto totalmente metido en el papel de turista aterrado.

Se acerca lentamente y me acerco para que susurre en mi oído.  
-Sirenas- dice como si fuera algo prohibido de decir.

-¿Sirenas?- repito con incredulidad. La verdad es lo menos creíble que he escuchado.

Asiente con la cabeza completamente segura de su afirmación.

-Se llevan a los hombres incautos que se acercan a la playa en las noches, en forma de hermosas mujeres.- Su cara es seria pero no puede resistirlo y comienza a reír –Disfruta tu estancia en el condominio-

-Claro lo hare- digo riendo por igual, esta mujer me cae muy bien.

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije, esas creaturas te roban el alma- dice gritando desde el pasillo en tono simpático.

-Pero que mujer…- me rasco la cabeza en un intento por no ponerme nostálgico, mi madre tenía un humor parecido, lograba que la gente la quisiera de inmediato.

Pero bueno es mi primer día de los seis meses que pasare aquí y no puedo desperdiciar ni un solo momento en estar triste, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Desempacar, arreglar mis materias en la universidad, algo que obviamente no hare hoy y no estaría de más buscar un buen lugar para comer.

–Hey- escucho a alguien detrás de mí y cuando volteo hay un joven, parece de mi edad, tiene el cabello rosa y una gran sonrisa en la cara ¿No estaba la puerta cerrada?

–Hola que tal me llamo Natsu…- dice extendiendo la mano –No te había visto en el condominio supongo que eres nuevo-

Este chico me inspira confianza de inmediato, así que le doy la mano con entusiasmo.

-Yo soy Gray… vengo de la capital-

-¿Enserio? Entonces te aburrirás un poco aquí, la vida en la capital es un caos- mantiene sus manos en la cabeza y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creo que acabo de conocer a mi nuevo mejor amigo, y no tengo que preguntarle de donde viene por su acento juraría que es del norte.

-Si eso es cierto, pero supongo que tiene que haber buenos lugares para divertirse por aquí-

-Si claro, y obvio que yo te llevare a los mejores bares de este lugar- se sienta en mi cama y me observa revolver mi equipaje.

-¿Llevas mucho en este lugar?- le digo ofreciéndole un refresco que encuentro en la pequeña nevera del cuarto.

-Seis meses, mi intercambio se alargó un semestre más-

-Sorprendente- replico porque de verdad me sorprende, las universidades son muy selectivas con las becas que ofrecen y sobre todo si se trata de prolongarlas.

-Sabes es bueno que estés aquí, el edificio está lleno de alumnos de intercambio que llegaron hoy pero la mayoría son mujeres-

-¿Y no te interesan las mujeres?- le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muy gracioso- dice sin inmutarse –Claro que me gustan pero no cuando se trata de ir a fiestas ellas prefieren quedarse a estudiar.

-De que sirve un intercambio si no te vas a divertir-

-Exacto.- ambos chocamos latas estando totalmente de acuerdo, aunque también sé que no todo es diversión y que cuando sea necesario deberé dejar las fiestas y enfocarme en estudiar, pero que rayos esta por empezar el semestre y tenemos que aprovechar.

-¿En qué facultad estas?- pregunta acomodándose cada vez más en la cama. Dejo la lata de refresco a un lado y continúo organizando mis cosas.

-En la de Contaduría, mañana tengo que presentarme en la coordinación para que armen mi horario de clases.-

-Oh enserio. – Dice alzándose un poco –Yo estoy en la facultad de Medicina y quedan muy cerca si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte-

-Eso sería de gran utilidad, pero claro que esta noche iremos a un lugar más interesante cierto-

-Déjamelo a mí- dice con total confianza. –Bien pues tengo que ir a hacer algunos encargos de la casera antes de que se haga más tarde-

Abre la puerta de la habitación y voltea antes de cerrar. –Mi cuarto es el de enfrente no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa, vengo por ti a las 7-

-Si…- grito para asegurarme de que me escucho.

Bien tengo un buen rato para elegir que ponerme, en este lugar hay chicas dispuestas a todo y lo mejor es que están buenísimas.

Cuando acabo de organizar mis cosas tomo una ducha, elijo lo mejor que puedo mi ropa para no verme como un turista perdido y que mi presencia se haga notar al mismo tiempo.

¿Lentes de sol será demasiado?

-Hey…- dice Natsu entrando exactamente a la hora que dijo que lo haría –Oye de que rayos te disfrazaste- sus risa es descarada y no intenta ocultar la burla en ningún momento.

-Oh vamos me veo genial- le digo mostrando mi atuendo veraniego pero al verlo a él me doy cuenta de que si tal vez exagere.

-Solo vámonos ya, los bares aquí cierran a cierta hora y necesito estar ebrio para entonces-

-Pues vamos- digo poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Este chico seguramente tiene experiencia ligando con chicas del lugar así que tengo que seguir el paso.

-No regresen muy tarde…- dice la casera cuando nos ve saliendo.

-SIII…- replica Natsu, se nota que la anciana tiene experiencia tratando con chicos como nosotros, me pregunto qué cosas no abra visto en el tiempo que ha estado aquí.

-Por hoy iremos a un lugar cercano, está del otro lado de la playa, es un bar muy económico y las chicas están… uff… ya verás compañero-

Caminamos menos de 10 minutos cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar y la verdad es más decente de lo que imagine, es bastante tradicional, esta al aire libre la barra está debajo de una hermosa estructura de paja, la música rock suena a un volumen un tanto más bajo al que estoy acostumbrado pero aun así el ambiente es bastante animado, a pesar de la hora que es.

-No te dejes engañar lo bueno empieza después de las 10- dice acercándose- Ven…-

Lo sigo hasta la barra donde un joven mete una buena cantidad de hielo a un vaso.

-Hey…- dice Natsu alzando la mano.

-Natsu hermano llegas temprano- dice el barman pasándole una cerveza

-Él es Gray acaba de llegar y le estoy enseñando el lugar.- el barman me mira y desliza otra cerveza por la barra, tiene un envase verde bastante llamativo, debe ser local porque no recuerdo haber visto esta marca jamás.

-Gray él es Al, estudia en la facultad de Ciencias Biológicas por la mañana y por las tardes prepara las mejores bebidas de la región-

-Bienvenido al paraíso- dice con ánimo, de inmediato me cae bien-Si puedes acostumbrarte al calor y a los mosquitos definitivamente este lugar te encantara-

-Ya me encanta…- digo cuando veo a dos chicas pasar, seguramente son de aquí igual que Al, su piel es bronceada y su mirada picarona cuando voltean a vernos.

-O si eso solo es como lo segundo mejor- dice Natsu mirándoles el trasero igual que yo.

-Y que sería lo primero…- le digo cuando alza el envase de cerveza y recuerdo que aún no la pruebo.

-Santa Mierda…- exclamo maravillado –Esta cosa debería ser ilegal esta buenísima-

-Y eso no es nada- dice el barman pasándome una lista con las bebidas que ofrece, y sí que hay variedad.

-Yo pediré esta noche…- dice Natsu muy confiado y pues bien solo queda confiar.

El barman pasa un par de shots con un líquido cremoso y café, choco bebidas con Natsu y lo tomo de una vez. Es genial creo que era vodka.

Bebemos un par más de esos, de repente tengo un tarro delante de mí, es circular y su contenido es azul marino, no sé qué es pero está buenísimo, me siento mareado, creo que no he terminado mi cerveza pero cuando levanto el envase está vacío.

-Oye Al uno más de estos- le digo al tipo detrás de la barra, creo que ni siquiera es Al.

Pasa un par de cervezas más a donde estoy y paso una a Natsu. ¿He? Y Natsu, volteo la mirada y lo veo en la pista con una rubia de buenas curvas, maldita sea cuando fue que se adelantó. Esta bailando un ritmo de música vulgar, perfecto para cazar chicas, ni siquiera me di cuenta a qué hora cambio el ritmo. El lugar cada vez está más lleno de gente.

Debo apresurarme y conseguir una chica antes de caer de borracho, me acabo la cerveza que pedí para Natsu después de tomarme la mía, no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara.

Las luces cada vez bajan más y a cambio tenues luces de colores alumbran como simulando un antro. El cambio de luces y el cigarro de un tipo a lado de mi me producen nauseas así que me aparto un poco, tengo que encontrar los baños.

Doy la vuelta a la barra y me encuentro con que justo detrás de donde todos bailan está el mar abierto, creo recordar que Natsu lo menciono pero no le había puesto atención a lo genial que se ve de noche, la luna incluso se refleja en el agua, es tan cursi que me hace recordar mi malestar, no debí tomarme la cerveza de Natsu.

Soy una desgracia, borracho y solo en mi primer día aquí.

Creo que cabo de vomitar, estoy viendo la arena y siento que alguien toca mi espalda y está ¿cantando?

-Estoy bien…- digo alzando la cara. ¿Estoy delirando? Creo que si porque todo se mueve y si lo que está delante de mi es lo que mis ojos realmente están viendo agradezco a todos los dioses del universo por este momento.

Es una chica, me mira con curiosidad, pero es que no solo es una chica, es la chica más bella que alguna vez he visto sus ojos son completamente azules, su pelo largo y azul choca contra mi cara, la veo hacia arriba, bajo mis manos y me doy cuenta de que hay arena. ¿En qué momento llegue al suelo?

-Seguro de que está bien- me pregunto en el tono de voz más dulce que jamás en la vida había escuchado.

-Estoy bien- repito pero no suena como algo que yo estuviera diciendo, el piso se mueve, siento mis pies mojados, la arena a mí al rededor también está mojada, estoy demasiado cerca del mar.

-No debería meterse al agua después de beber tanto- dice poniendo su mano dulcemente en mi frente.

Su piel es suave y su aroma es fresco, cierro los ojos un segundo porque me siento con mucho sueño, estoy acostado en algo acolchonado, pero sigo en la playa, puedo escuchar el sonido del mar, mis ojos se abren con dificultad estoy acostado en el vientre de la chica, una chica, la chica que estaba hace un momento conmigo, es tan linda y su canción es tan tranquilizante.

Paso un brazo por su cintura y pego mis labios a su piel, debe estar usando un top porque choco directamente con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurro completamente inestable.

Escucho una suave voz a lo lejos como si realmente no estuviera aquí. _Juvia_ resuena en mi cabeza.

Juvia… que hermoso nombre, para una bella mujer.

Me acomodo más sobre la arena, la música del bar suena lejana y es acompañada por el sonido de las olas.

Juvia… repito, no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidar esta sensación.

Juvia.

Doy vuelta para poder levantarme y verla a los ojos, pero ella no está ahí.

Estoy en mi habitación, en donde realmente estoy es mi habitación y lo que estoy abrazando es una almohada.

-En la madr…- siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, Demonios bebí demasiado anoche.

-Vamos Gray es hora de levantarse- escucho como Natsu toca mi puerta, cada golpe me taladra el cerebro así que me apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-Hermano te vez podrido.- dice entrando como sin nada, tiene una bandeja en la mano con un café, un bollo y aspirinas.

-Me siento podrido…- deja la bandeja en la mesa y se recuesta en la cama.

-Pero sí que fue una fiesta buenísima, seguro que no recuerdas nada- Lo miro y trato de recordar algo, bebía, observaba a Natsu como bailaba con una chica y luego…

-NATSU- grito y el me mira con curiosidad. -¿Dónde está la chica de anoche?-

-Ah la rubia, si estaba buenísima pero se fue antes de que pudiera encontrarte-

-No, no me refiero a ella, me refiero a la chica de pelo azul, con la que yo estaba-

Me mira con confusión y alza una ceja.

-Tú no estuviste con ninguna chica anoche, te encontré durmiendo en la playa y te traje aquí-

Esto es extraño, me pregunto si la abre soñado, pero eso no puede ser, aún recuerdo su olor, el dulce sonido de su voz. Estoy seguro de que era real.

-No puedo recodar claramente- me agarro la cabeza, ya no quiero pensar.

-Oh vamos…- dice Natsu pasándome el café, lo recibo y le doy un largo trago. Agg Amargo. –Olvidas que hoy tienes que ir a la facultad, si no llegamos temprano no recogerás tu horario a tiempo-

-Es cierto.- Agarro mi celular que gracias a algún milagro está a salvo en la cómoda, normalmente pierdo estas cosas a mitad de una borrachera. –Demonios es muy tarde-

Comienzo a vestirme cómo puedo, Natsu solo me observa con la cara más llena de flojera que he visto alguna vez.

-¿Qué no quieres ir?- le pregunto. Seguramente él tampoco se siente muy bien todavía.

-Por supuesto que si…- se reincorpora con una facilidad que me asombra.

–Valla recuperas las energías con facilidad.-

-Pues vamos…-

Llegamos justo antes del medio día lo cual me salva el trasero, recojo mi horario y reviso los salones a los que tendré que asistir los próximos seis meses para no perderme, aún faltan unos días para que inicien las clases pero no está demás estar preparado.

-Muy bien el edificio de ahí, este y el que está del otro lado de la cancha principal es en donde tienes tus clases. El edificio donde estoy yo la mayor parte del día está justo al otro lado. Podríamos vernos en la cafetería principal para almorzar algunos días- la voz Natsu suena algo lejos, la verdad aun no puedo dejar de pensar en la chica de anoche, tengo un recuerdo muy vago, creo que dormí en sobre su estómago, aun siento la sensación de su respiración.

-Hey me escuchaste…-

-Lo siento estoy algo distraído-

-Si ya me di cuenta…- dice Natsu dirigiéndonos a unas bancas alejadas de la cancha. –Toma- me extiende un tabaco.

-Justo lo que necesito…- lo recibo bastante animado, realmente lo necesito y necesito relajarme o me volveré loco.

-Mira te voy a decir algo.- dice Natsu pasándome el encendedor. –Si fue una chica que conociste en la playa más te vale que la olvides es muy raro que los turistas se queden aquí mucho tiempo, puede que jamás la vuelvas a ver.-

Agacho la mirada, tiene razón, maldita sea tiene toda la razón, ni siquiera recuerdo si es real, no debía atormentarme de esta manera.

Las semanas pasan rápidamente, Natsu tenía razón intentar concentrarse a 40 grados podría destruir el cerebro de cualquiera, sobre todo si tienes tu vista fija en un balance general que llevas horas tratando de cuadrar.

Las fiestas por supuesto son geniales cuando el sol se ha escondido. He bebido, bailado y me he divertido más de lo que hubiera esperado, sin embargo jamás deje de buscar con la mirada a esa chica de pelo azul, ahora estoy convencido de que me robo el corazón.

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que quisiera, mi tiempo se escapa entre tareas, la escuela, fiestas y buscar a esa chica. No pregunto por ella porque sé que mucha gente aquí solo está de paso, pero cada noche sueño con ella al menos sé que eso es real.

-Bien señores solo quiero decirles que sus calificaciones ya están publicadas y que a todos les fue mejor de lo que esperaba- El antipático maestro se va, creo que quería reprobarme, pero no podía hacerlo, siempre he sido bueno en la escuela, por otro lado esto significa que el semestre termino y que tendré que irme en cualquier momento lo quiera o no.

Han pasado cinco meses y 28 días desde el día que la vi, pero su recuerdo perdura en mi memoria, recorro por última vez esta playa, perdí la cuenta hace tiempo de las veces que vine a buscarla.

Tal vez sea real, tal vez solo era producto de la borrachera que tuve ese día, no sé si pueda algún día olvidarlo.

-Hey Gray…- volteo la mirada hacia el bar y veo a Al sentado en una roca, aun no es de noche así que supongo que falta un rato para que inicie su turno.

-Hey Al- me acerco a él, tiene una guitarra en sus manos, es bonita, tome clases hace mucho pero aún recuerdo como tocar una de esas.

-Natsu me dijo que te vas…- dice dejando de lado la guitarra.

-Así es, en dos días llega mi padre junto con todo su equipo de mudanza- me rio y me tiro en la arena a lado de él. El sol está a punto de ocultarse, es lo que más extrañare de este lugar, su increíble paisaje a cualquier hora del día.

-Bueno pues realmente espero te hayas divertido y nos vengas a visitar de vez en cuando-

-Por supuesto, tú y tus cervezas me traerán pronto de vuelta- intento parecer animado pero el hecho de irme de aquí sin haber encontrado a esa chica me produce mucha frustración.

-Eso creí…-

-¡AL!- grita alguien desde el bar y el chico a mi lado se pone de pie.

-Cuida esto un momento enseguida vuelvo- pone la guitarra en mis manos y se aleja arrastrando los pies.

Valla que es bonita, poso mis dedos sobre las cuerdas y comienzo a moverlos, llevo años sin tocar una guitarra pero creo que aún no pierdo el toque. Cuando el sonido comienza me doy cuenta que está perfectamente afinada.

Volteo a un lado y al otro, la playa esta desierta, así que comienzo a tocarla con más confianza, mientras lo hago miro el horizonte, la luna luce igual a aquel día.

Si ella, si Juvia hubiera sido real podría haber cantado algo para ella hoy, tal vez el despedirnos así me habría dado paz al volver estoy seguro de eso.

Me pongo de pie sin dejar de tocar y comienzo a cantar:

 _¿Quién dice que no duelen?_

 _Las huellas en la arena_

Lentamente camino en dirección al mar, siento la arena más cálida que hace unos minutos.

 _Tu huella el mar se la llevo_

 _Pero la luna sigue ahí._

 _Pero esa luna es mi condena._

Si tan solo ella fuera real…

 _Despacio en la mañana_

 _A gritos por la noche._

 _Las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición_

 _Y en una voz tu voz se esconde._

Si pudiera escuchar de nuevo el dulce sonido de su voz.

 _Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_

 _Y yo sé que tal vez_

 _Tu nunca escuches mi canción yo se_

 _Y yo sé que tal vez_

 _Te siga usando así, robándote mi inspiración_

Pero de alguna manera estoy feliz, miro a la luna y la sonrisa en mi rostro es irreconocible.

 _Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

 _Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma_

 _Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

 _Porque cada canción me hable de ti de ti de ti..._

 _Me hable de ti._

 _Me hable de ti ayayay._

Cuando el último acorde escapa de mis dedos estoy seguro de que estoy listo para continuar.

-Mi primera y última serenata para ti mi bella sirena fugitiva-

-No es bueno que le hable a las sirenas…- escucho una voz detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta para encontrar aquello que he buscado durante los últimos meses, el rostro de la jovencita que me salvo un día de morir ahogado. –Ellas realmente podrían venir por usted y llevarlo al fondo-

-Ya estoy ahí…- contesto con una suave sonrisa, debo percatarme esta vez de que ella sea real, de que no estoy alucinando así que me acerco. –Y por culpa de una de ellas-

Ella sonríe suavemente, su voz es exactamente como la recuerdo, es dulce y amable.

-Esa sirena debe ser afortunada, no hay muchos hombres que caigan en esos terrenos hoy en día-

-Yo… bueno… ¿Nos conocemos?- le digo tartamudeando sin querer hacerlo. Rayos justo en este momento mi lengua tenía que desconectarse de mi cerebro.

-Por supuesto…- dice con una sonrisa –Hace como 6 meses intentó nadar ebrio y bueno esa no es una buena combinación-

Su rostro luce tan apacible justo como lo recuerdo de ese día.

-Te he buscado durante mucho tiempo sabes…- ella sonríe, es una sonrisa dulce y coqueta realmente me intriga saber lo que está pensando.

-Juvia lo sabe…- dice sin perder a sonrisa –Esa canción y la sirena que menciono, supongo que habla de Juvia-

-SI ASI ES…- grito casi desesperado – Yo no podía olvidarte, es decir, no queria olvidarte-

-Pero debe hacerlo- dice sin perder la tranquilidad pero yo estoy al borde de la histeria –Ya se lo dije no debe fiarse de las sirenas-

-Pero tú no eres una de ellas-

-¿Eso cree?-

-HEY GRAY…- escucho la voz de Al y volteo para verlo a él y a Natsu caminar hacia donde estoy.

-Oigan chicos quiero presentarles a alguien- Pero cuando volteo Juvia ya no está.

-¿Dónde? ¿Juvia?-

-Hey Gray hay que ir a dar un paseo en bote… ¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada-

-Bien vamos…-

Nunca supe si fue producto de mi imaginación, ese día simplemente fui a divertirme y me obligue a no pensar más en eso, al menos estoy feliz de haber podido verla una vez más antes de irme.

Dos días después estoy listo para abandonar este lugar, la casera y Natsu se despiden de mi enfrente de la fachada principal mientras mi padre sube las ultimas maletas al coche, iremos directo al aeropuerto y de ahí de regreso a mi aburrida vida, sin sol, sin playa y sin Juvia.

-Hey Gray no te olvides de escribir de vez en cuando he- dice Natsu mientras chocamos puños.

-Por supuesto que no te libraras de mi así como así…. Por cierto ¿a qué hora llega tu transporte?-

-La limosina de mi padre llegara mañana todavía tengo un día más para disfrutar- es tan despreocupado, pasa sus manos por detrás de su cuello pero noto que también está triste por tener que irse.

-Muchas gracias por todo…- le doy un beso a la casera que se despide con un suave movimiento de manos mientras me subo al carro.

-¿Listo hijo?- dice mi padre esperando mi aprobación para encender el coche.

-Claro…-

Tan pronto como la casa de estudiantes queda lejos de mi vista me siento derecho en el asiento y contemplo el mar por última vez. Extrañare el constante sonido de las olas perturbando el silencio.

- _¿Quién dice que no duelen?-_

-Papá… ¿escuchas eso?- volteo la mirada a mi padre y me mira con confusión.

- _Las huellas en la arena-_

Es la voz de una chica tarareando una canción.

-¡ESO…!- digo volteando a la playa -¿No lo escuchas?-

-Yo no escucho nada Gray… estás cansado abrocha tu cinturón y duérmete un rato-

A lo lejos veo una silueta muy singular, es ella, Es Juvia está en el agua tarareando la canción que le toque la otra noche.

Sonríe, sabe que la estoy viendo y se sumerge en el agua, al final todo lo que alcanzo a ver es una aleta celeste que se pierde en el agua.

-Sí, tienes razón solo estoy cansado- abrocho mi cinturón y me preparo para dormir, esta vez con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

FIN.

* * *

 **Bien mis amados mortales eso fue todo por hoy, tomatazos, preguntas, reclamos y declaraciones amorosas en los comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


End file.
